Yokatta
Personality Yokatta is an aspiring hero who lacks a lot of self-confidence and wishes to become someone who can protect others from harm no matter how great the threat is. Yokatta hates places with high density of fog or air as it makes it far harder for him to use his quirk. Even though Yokatta is very friendly he doesn't have any friends to speak of, mostly because he was homeschooled and kept in his house a lot by his mother as his father refused to pay for any type of schooling and his mother did not have enough money to send him to a proper school. His mother Sutekina Josei sells pastries on the streets to make enough money for rent, Yokatta is left at home and usually spends that time practicing with his quirk and using it to play around with kitchen items (As an example Yokatta would throw a knife in the air and then attempt to use his quirk to stop it from falling in mid-air.) When he turned 13 he would start helping his mother by organizing the pastries and keeping them warm by constantly using his power on them to trap the heat inside the food. His favourite food is sushi as its the only food he ever ate with his father when he wasn't drunk. Yokatta is also going to join a hero academy very soon to full fill his dream of becoming a hero. Backstory When Yokatta was only 3-4 years old life couldn't have been better. His mom would read him bedtime stories and when his father got back from work he would take him to try out all these advanced adult foods like pizza and his personal favourite sushi. They lived in a great house, with a great backyard and nice flowers to boot. His mother made warm and tasty foods for him each day a delightful meal. They were a lovely family yes very lovely but that did not last. His father's mother grew very very ill, his father attempted everything to save her burning much cash in an attempt to keep her alive but they didn't have enough money for the treatment which could possibly cure her and she died on March 21st when Yokatta was barely 6 years old. For Yokatta he had barely known this woman, but this death would affect everything in his life. No longer would his mother be able to read him any bedtime stories as she would be out in the cold nights trying to find any way to gain enough money for rent. His father unable to control his grieving would resort to drinking to ease his sadness but that was not a solution and soon he would start letting out his frustrations on his family. The food was always cold and he almost never saw his mother and even less so his father. The flowers with no one caring for them started to die. He couldn't even remember the last time he ate sushi. His lovely family no more. At age 12, Yokatta started reading the daily news and heard about these things called "Heroes" who would go around protecting others from enemies named "Villains". He had heard about this at some point but he had never truly taken his time to understand exactly what a hero was but that would not last. As he researched and started pulling the pieces together he figured out what he thought heroes were. Heroes where mighty men and women with powers far exceeding the average civilian who would protect this city from evil and defending it from harm. It did not matter if this was the case, all he needed was a goal to take his mind out of the cold food or the dying flowers. And so he begged his mother to send him to do the exam when he turned 15. Seeing the determination in his eyes she allowed him to go when he turned of age. Somehow he passed and is now going to the academy very soon. Resources Marbles and coins. Equipment and Weaponry marbles. Specialisations Defense. Quirk Type Emitter. Barrier. By controlling air Yokatta is able to create wind barriers. The size of the wind barriers decides how strong the defence shall be!! Yokatta can use 2 bubbles ever turn which will de-spawn after 2 turns of being active (Note all other barriers also de-spawn after 2 turns), after 5 bubbles he will go on a 2 turn cool down where he can't use any of his bubbles. Yokatta can de-spawn his quirk as well but it does not change the cool down effect as the moment yokatta uses a bubble even just for a second it counts to the cool down. This bubble while the largest is also the weakest only taking 15kN before completely breaking. Because of this its used more to soften a blow rather than a full on blocking. Yokatta can use 2 bubbles every turn, after 5 bubbles he will go on a 2 turn cooldown where he can't use any of his bubbles. His 2 option is the wall which is 2.5 feet wide to 3 feet tall barrier. This barrier has the negative of only covering one of Yokatta's sides but has the added benefit of a much higher defence. this barrier can take over 30kN of dmg before completely breaking. This barrier can also be used on other people just like the bubble. He can use this move every 2 turns and will enter a 2 turn cool down after using it 3 times. His final and most powerful option is the tougher wall (Yokatta isn't good with names) a 2.5 feet wide and 3 feet tall barrier. This barrier mimics the wall but as its implied is TOUGHER. This wall can take an amazing 40kN before breaking. this wall can only be used once in battle and will force Yokatta to be on a 3 turn cooldown of being unable to use his quirk. This wall also can't be used on others and can only be used once per battle. Yokatta's barriers also are able to resists up to 500c heat before allowing the heat threw it Weakness Yokatta's power is purely used defensively meaning all forms of offence must come from himself. Not only that pollution, smoke or other gases can weaken his power by making it harder to create his barriers limiting the amount he can create in a polluted place. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:OC Academy Students Category:Academy Students